Phillip Dutton
Phillip Dutton was a detective and one of Lauren Randall’s killers. He is portrayed by Bill Mondy. The Crow: Salvation On the day of Alex Corvis’ execution, Dutton is standing outside of the prison where Alex is incarcerated giving an interview. Following the execution when Nathan and Erin Randall leave the prison Dutton briefly gives Nathan his condolences. Later that same night Dutton walks into the evidence room to discover that it’s been trashed. At some point late at night, Dutton pulls over two young girls in a car. He requests license and registeration from the driver. Before she can look for it, Dutton questions what’s wrong with her passenger as her passenger is seemingly unconscious. The driver tells Dutton that she’s sick, but she quickly tells Dutton that it’s because she’s never had mai tais before but she assures Dutton that she wasn’t drinking. Dutton quickly figures out that the driver doesn’t have a license as she’s too young to be driving. The young driver tells Dutton that her friend, Jannie, was supposed to be the one to drive but she got drunk. He opens the car door on Jannie’s side, and touches her leg while ordering the driver to get out of the car. Dutton tells the girl to bend over the car and he tries to lift her skirt. When Dutton decides to have some fun with Jannie, he goes back over to the passenger side of the car only to find a resurrected Alex sitting in her place. Alex tells Dutton that he wants him to bend over, and Dutton orders Alex to get out of the car not initially recognizing him. Dutton holds Alex at gun point and tells Alex to put his hands on the car. When Alex doesn’t comply, Dutton shoots him. The gunshot has no effect on Alex who catches Dutton offguard and disarms Dutton and punches him in the throat. The confrontation continues after the two girls drive off. Alex holds Dutton at knifepoint asking him if guns don’t kill people does he think that knives do. Dutton tells Alex to keep the knife away from him, referring to the knife as “that thing“. Alex continues approaching Dutton with the knife in his hand saying that the knife isn’t just “some thing”. Alex then gives Dutton the evidence number the knife was listed under leading Dutton to conclude that Alex was the one who broke into the evidence room earlier that night. Alex cuts Dutton with the knife and Dutton demand to know what Alex wants. Alex tells Dutton that he’s looking for a man with a scar on his arm and Dutton tells Alex, still not recognizing him, that there is no man with a scar on his arm as Alex had made it up. After a brief pause, Alex throws Dutton into a wall. Alex briefly subdues Dutton, blaming him for Lauren’s death. However when Alex starts to get flashbacks of Lauren’s death by touching Dutton he lets go of him and Dutton draws a gun. Although Dutton has Alex a gunpoint, he continues to back up when Alex approaches him. Dutton acknowledges that Alex is right but blames Lauren’s death on herself saying that if she has just done what she was told then nothing would’ve happened, asking if Alex was now happy. Dutton proceeds to shoot Alex multiple times but to no effect. When Alex gets closer he forces Dutton’s gun into Dutton’s own mouth and tells him that he’s working on it before shooting him. Although not seen on screen, Alex also stabbed Dutton fifty three times and carved the word “Daisy” into his forehead. Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased